


Art for Between Blue and Gray

by Desiderii



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Art, Female Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiderii/pseuds/Desiderii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Morbane's Between Blue and Gray, finished for the WIPBB!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Between Blue and Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Blue and Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570571) by [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane). 



> This is my attempt at art for [Morbane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane)'s delightful story [Between Blue and Gray](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1570571/chapters/3333227), finished for the [Work In Progress Big Bang 2015](http://wipbigbang.livejournal.com/40715.html). 
> 
> I had a ridiculous amount of fun drawing these, because I love the Black Jewels, and I really love Morbane's exploration of Wilhelmina's and Surreal's friendship. Many thanks to her for writing the fic so I could draw for it. :) 
> 
> I've also made a mixtape, which you can find [here on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/instanteternity/between-blue-and-gray)!

Surreal chokes on her own laughter, and Wilhelmina does not get stuck by any of 40 pins (and that's a lot):  


Outfits for a night out on the town:  


Surreal is not a morning person:  


Where Surreal is an obvious badass, Wilhelmina is a secret badass:  



End file.
